narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin-Lin Siblings Team
Shin-Lin Siblings Team (心林兄弟チーム = Xīn-Lín kyōdai chīmu) is the team of powerful ninja of the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure) of the eastern continent in Naruto World. The team appears in a FanFiction book series Gaara's Romance written by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8, in the first volume of the series, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. The leader of the entire team is the eldest among the siblings, Lao Shin, the heir of Hidden Fir Village Leadership Throne, and the wielder of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, which she inherited from her father, Ikari Lin. The team includes Lao and her younger siblings - Shao Lin, Nao Lin, Tao Shin, Gao Shin, Mao Shin, Chao Lin and Dao Shin. The team is big, so it is itself sub-divided in three sub-squads: 'Elder Siblings', 'Three Shin Sisters' and 'Water Twins'. History After Hidden Fir Village's (Mominokigakure) destruction by Akuno Hei, the residents of the village were annihilated, as well as the whole Shin-Lin Clan, and the Shin-Lin siblings' parents as well. But right before Ikari Lin died, he gave his Diyuma spirit to Lao Shin, who herself dispatched its parts among her siblings, thus resurrecting two of them who were dead (Nao Lin and Mao Shin) and healing the others, helping them to survive the catastrophe. And so, Lao took full responsibility to raise her orphaned siblings, and train them (at that time she was only 7 herself). Thus they started travelling the world, spending nights in forests, little villages on the way, and almost anywhere night would fall upon them. They became a staunch and close team of loving and caring siblings, who always strove to support each other, and protect each other. They travelled to the west pretty soon, when they became teens and were already allowed to travel by ship. There they began searching for the man who destroyed their village and family - Akuno Hei, who had fled to the west in search of greater power. Lao Shin, as the one who raised the other siblings, trained them, and as the first born, legal heir to the Leadership Throne, and above all, the wielder of Diyuma, became the team's leader. Sub-Squads and Their Members In order to operate more swiftly and effectively, the big team of siblings was sub-divided in three smaller sub-squads, in each of which siblings close to each other were gathered. There were two three-man sub-squads, called 'Elder Siblings' and 'Three Shin Sisters', and one two-man sub-squad, 'Water Twins'. Elder Siblings 'Elder Siblings' is the first sub-squad, consisting of the leader - Lao Shin - herself, and her two younger brothers - Shao Lin, and Nao Lin. *''' '''Lao Shin - 'White Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's White Spirit part). The eldest among the Shin-Lin siblings. The leader of the entire team. The wielder of Diyuma. Uses Lightning and Fire chakra natures, as well as powerful Kekkei Genkai of their combination - Plasma Release. Has also Yin Release and Yang Release powers, as well as Soul Release powers. Possesses large stamina, but is really vulnerable due to her Diyuma parts being dispatched in her siblings. If she is stricken with great chakra fusion force in the core of her Soul Energy and chakra energy (where she connects with Diyuma), it will cause her death. Despite this, Lao is really strong. She can also heal people's minds from evil thoughts or dreams, which is her White Spirit's power. Ninjutsu skills - High. Genjutsu skills - Average. Taijutsu skills - High. Senjutsu skills - None. Summoning Jutsu skills - High. Summoning animals - Dragons. *''' '''Shao Lin - 'Black Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's Black Spirit part). The eldest among Shin-Lin brothers. One year younger than Lao. Uses Lightning and Fire chakra natures just like Lao, as well as the Kekkei Genkai of their combination - Plasma Release. Possesses also Yin Release power, as well as Soul Release. Is the master of Dark Arts technique, and thus great master of Genjutsu. He can track anyone down feeling their Soul Energy trace, but for this he needs to use up a lot of Soul Energy and chakra. Ninjutsu skills - Below Average, Above Low. Genjutsu skills - 'Above High' = Professional. Taijutsu skills - High. Senjutsu skills - None. Summoning Jutsu skills - High. Summoning animals - Wolves. *''' '''Nao Lin - 'Grey Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's Grey Spirit part). The eagle-headed ninja. One year younger than Shao. Uses Wind and Lightning chakra natures, as well as the Kekkei Genkai of their combination - Ghost Release. Possesses also Yang Release power, and Soul Release as well. Is the master of Summoning Jutsu, Senjutsu, and Wind Style. Can summon sensory eagles as well. When he fuses his chakra and Soul Energy, he performs a disastrous technique, called 'Ultimate Ninja Technique - Godly Power of Amon-Ra'. Nao is a professional swordsman, wielding Mominoki Sword, Hidden Fir swordsmen's heritage. He can also use his sword to manipulate with the Wind. Ninjutsu skills - High. Genjutsu skills - Below Average, Above Low. Taijutsu skills - High. Senjutsu skills - 'Above High' = Professional. Summoning Jutsu skills - 'Above High' = Professional. Summoning animals - Eagles. Three Shin Sisters 'Three Shin Sisters' is the second sub-squad, consisting of three sisters accordingly - Tao Shin, Gao Shin, and Mao Shin. *''' '''Tao Shin - 'Green Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's Green Spirit part). One year younger than Nao. Uses Earth and Water chakra natures, as well as the Kekkei Genkai of their combination - Wood Release. Possesses also Soul Release power. Is the master of Wood Style, and, together with her younger sisters and brother, Chao Lin, can pull off stronger combinations, like 'False' Kekkei Tōta (combined Dust Release or Tar Release) or even legendary Kekkei Mora of the ancient Shin Clan - Blood Release. Tao's Green Spirit helps her to regain health quickly when she's wounded (even if the wounds are severe). However, her stamina doesn't allow her to share her healing energy with others, thus she uses her powers only for her own self, unlike her youngest siblings, Chao Lin and Dao Shin, who are powerful healer ninjas. Ninjutsu skills - High. Genjutsu skills - Average. Taijutsu skills - High. Senjutsu skills - None. Summoning Jutsu skills - Below high, above average. Summoning animals - Lizards. *''' '''Gao Shin - 'Red Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's Red Spirit part). One year younger than Tao. Uses Fire and Earth chakra natures, as well as the Kekkei Genkai of their combination - Lava Release. Possesses also Soul Release power. Is the master of Lava Style, and can use its highest form, Rubber Style, as well. Together with her sisters - Tao Shin and Dao Shin, and brother - Chao Lin, she can pull off stronger combinations, like 'False' Kekkei Tōta (combined Dust Release or Tar Release) or even legendary Kekkei Mora of the ancient Shin Clan - Blood Release. Gao's Red Spirit has the largest Soul Energy stamina of all Diyuma spirit parts, thus, Gao can use up a lot of energy without ever getting drained. Ninjutsu skills - High. Genjutsu skills - None. Taijutsu skills - High. Senjutsu skills - None. Summoning Jutsu skills - Below high, above average. Summoning animals - Tigers. *''' '''Mao Shin - 'Orange Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's Orange Spirit part). One year younger than Gao. Doesn't have any Ninjutsu skills except Summoning Jutsu, in which she is a high professional. However, she possesses high Soul Energy powers. She's the master of Summoning Jutsu, and, when fusing her chakra with her Soul Energy, she can pull off the highest form of it - the Summoning Death Jutsu - the technique which allows her to summon the dead souls from the afterlife and revive them for a certain amount of time. Mao has a powerful Soul Energy shield as well, and is a professional Taijutsu user, being able to open Eight Inner Gates. Due to her huge Soul Energy stamina, she doesn't get dead or drained when opens her eighth gate, instead just gets a little tired. Ninjutsu skills - None. Genjutsu skills - None. Taijutsu skills - 'Above High' = Professional. Senjutsu skills - None. Summoning Jutsu skills - 'Above High' = Professional. Summoning animals - Cats. (Can Summon Souls as well). Water Twins 'Water Twins' is the only two-man sub-squad in Shin-Lin Siblings Team. It consists of Water Style users, who are indeed twins - the youngest siblings - Chao Lin and Dao Shin. *''' '''Chao Lin - 'Dark Blue Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's Dark Blue Spirit part). One year younger than Mao. Uses Water and Lightning chakra natures, as well as the Kekkei Genkai of their combination - Storm Release. Possesses also Soul Release power. Is the master of Water and Storm Styles, and can use its highest form, Ravaging Ocean Style, as well. Together with his sisters - Tao Shin, Gao Shin and Dao Shin, he can pull off stronger combinations, like 'False' Kekkei Tōta (combined Dust Release or Tar Release) or even legendary Kekkei Mora of the ancient Shin Clan - Blood Release. Chao Lin has large and powerful energy stamina so he is a skilled healer ninja. Ninjutsu skills - High. Genjutsu skills - None. Taijutsu skills - High. Senjutsu skills - None. Summoning Jutsu skills - High. Summoning animals - Whales. *''' '''Dao Shin - 'Light Blue Ninja' (The wielder of Diyuma's Light Blue Spirit part). One year younger than Gao. Some seconds younger than Chao. Uses Water and Wind chakra natures, as well as the Kekkei Genkai of their combination - Ice Release. Possesses also Soul Release power. Is the master of Ice Style, and can use its highest form, Ice Storm Style, as well. Together with her sisters - Tao Shin and Gao Shin, and twin brother - Chao Lin, she can pull off stronger combinations, like 'False' Kekkei Tōta (combined Dust Release or Tar Release) or even legendary Kekkei Mora of the ancient Shin Clan - Blood Release. Due to her vast and powerful energy stamina, Dao Shin is an extremely skilled healer ninja. Ninjutsu skills - High. Genjutsu skills - Below Average, Above Low. Taijutsu skills - High. Senjutsu skills - None. Summoning Jutsu skills - High. Summoning animals - Whales. The Shin-Lin Siblings Team's Combined Technique Shin-Lin Siblings Team possesses a combined technique, in which all of the members are involved. The technique is called Diyuma Activation Combo. Diyuma Activation Combo - The technique is used in extremely dangerous battles. During the casting of this technique, the Shin-Lin siblings combine their spirit parts, and when Lao Shin opens her Black Eye, the Diyuma spirit gets recreated at its full power - the giant yellow Hell Horse spirit emerges. The Shin-Lin siblings are gathered together in its energy core, from where Lao Shin's mind (joined with Diyuma's) controls the spirit and uses its powers against enemies. Sometimes the Guardian's force is added to tame the spirit, if Lao gets emotional and loses control over it (Lao's Guardian is Gaara). Epilogue When they defeated their bloody enemy, Akuno Hei, and returned to the east, rebuilding the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), most of the Shin-Lin siblings got married. Thus, a lot of other powerful ninjas joined Shin-Lin Clan's ranks, and consequently, from Shin-Lin Siblings Team, a bigger group - Fir Village Elders Team - was formed. However, Shin-Lin Siblings Team still remained as a core of Fir Village Elders Team, and the main lords and ladies of the Hidden Fir Village.